rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Haus Kurdalpan
HAUS KURDALPAN Am Ende ist alles eins. Kay Eriya / Kolabaha Einleitung Haus Kurdalpan zählt zu den exotischeren Häusern. Neben Haus Calay oder Haus Sefirot ist es eines der geheimnisvollsten unter den Kol'aba'ha-Häusern. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, da es scheinbar nur wenige Mitglieder eigen nennt und kaum schriftliche Werke des Hauses in Umlauf sind. Man unterstellt einzelnen Kurdalpan-Magiern unglaubliche Wundertaten und erweist dem Haus insgesamt erfürchtigen wenn auch mißtrauischen Respekt. Das Leben eines Kurdalpan-Magus ist eines voller Entbehrungen und Wunder. Die Philosophie sowie die Struktur des Hauses rücken es sehr stark in Richtung mystischer Traditionen und eine Grenze zu den von der Kol'abaha als niederen, außenstehenden "Heckenmagiern" lässt sich nicht so ohne weiteres ziehen in dem Haus. Die Lehren von Kurdalpan sind schwer verständlich, werden fast nur mündlich weitergereicht und haben stark asketischen Charakter. Es wird gemutmaßt, dass sich Haus Kurdalpan, ähnlich wie Haus Molanwy, von religiösen Wurzeln herleitet. Heute betet es aber längst keinen Gott mehr an, sondern huldigt der einen und wahren Macht, die sie für sich erschließen. Um die wahre Macht zu erlangen und nutzen zu können, muss sich ein Kurdalpan-Magier einzig und allein seiner Tradition verpflichten. Vermischungen oder Vermengungen mit anderen Häusern verwässern den Weg zur wahren Macht und sind daher kontraproduktiv. Andere mythische Traditionen werden von Haus Kurdalpan mitleidig betrachtet, da sie das volle Potenzial der Macht in enge und eigenwillige Konzepte zwängen, die von Sterblichen ersonnen wurden, um Magie annähernd begreifen zu können. Ein Kurdalpan-Magus wächst über diese Engstirnigkeiten hinaus, legt die Fesseln der Logik ab und öffnet seinen Verstand dem Kosmos. Es heisst, dass Kurdalpan-Magier mit schierer Leichtigkeit unglaubliche Effekte herbeirufen können und nicht einer der anderen Kol'abaha-Kollegen staunt über das hohe Verständnis, das ein Kurdalpan-Magus den mythischen Dingen gegenüber aufbringt. Oft scheint es, dass Gedankengänge, wofür Andere gewaltige Werke verfassen müssen, von einem Kurdalpan-Magus in ein paar Sätzen auf den Punkt gebracht wird. Und dennoch hinterlassen sie keine Abhandlungen, Traktate oder Summae. Haus Kurdalpan ist der Inbegriff für Mystik. Mitglieder Haus Kurdalpan zählt zu den reklusiveren und kleineren Häusern in der Kol'abaha. Kurdalpan-Mystiker gibt es zwar nicht sehr viele, aber sie sind dafür meist stark verteilt über das Gebiet der Kol'abaha und darüber hinaus. Insgesamt nennt das Haus derzeit rund 70 Mitglieder sein Eigen, von denen rund die Hälfte in Arbaria Tar'Malatha verweilt. Fast alle Mitglieder des Hauses sind männlich. Hieroarch Calodare, der Besonnene: Nach dem überraschenden Verschwinden seines Vorgängers in der Zeit der Wendekriege rund um Silberschein, wurde Calodare von der Mehrzahl seiner Hausbrüder zum neuen Hieroarch gewählt. Calodare ist sehr ruhig, analytisch und eher scheu. Seit seiner Wahl hat er sich in nach Volandris, dem Herzkloster des Hauses Kurdalpan in die Berge zurückgezogen und überlässt die weltliche Kommunikation hauptsächlich seinen Jüngern und Brüdern. Es heisst, dass Calodare mit Vorliebe in Rätseln spricht und seine Anordnungen über Visionen und Träume auch an weitentfernte Mitglieder der Kol'abaha weitergibt. Herzkloster Volandris: Das Herzkloster des Hauses Kurdalpan liegt hoch oben in den verkarsteten Bergregionen. Ursprünglich eine Tempelfestung eines horuanischen Kriegermönches, ähndelt Volandris heute eher einem städtischen Kloster in den Bergen. In Volandris leben dauerhaft an die 40 Personen, wobei durch die laufenden Pilgerströme an Mystikern sich meistens rund 70 bis 100 Personen in und um Volandris aufhalten. Volandris selber ist ein karger Ort, der neben einem Uuz-Heiligtum und der Grotte des Vermächtnisses (Kurdalpan's letzte Ruhestätte) nicht besonders viel weltliche Ablenkung zu bieten hat. Bis auf einen Monat im Hochsommer herrscht immer Winter in Volandris. Die strengen Wintermonate sind besonders berüchtigt, wenn der eiskalte Wind bis in die letzten Winkel des Klosters pfeift. Jegliches Blutvergiessen ist unter Androhung lebenslanger Verbannung und Ächtung durch Haus Kurdalpan dort strengstens untersagt. Auch Frauen in ihrer Periode wird der Zutritt verweigert. Volandris steht neben Magiern auch Uuz-Gläubigen offen. Man sagt, dass Orthagas Weitblick, der legendäre Begründer von Volandris und horuanischer Kriegermönch, seine unglaublichen Kräfte durch seinen Glauben an Uuz bezog. Deshalb gehört der Uuz-Tempel in Volandris auch zu den heiligsten Orten von Uuz-Mystikern. Der Uuz-Tempel verfügt über eine Uuz-Dominio von 5, während die Grotte des Vermächtnisses, jenem Ort, an dem Kurdalpan gelehrt und gelebt hat, über eine magische Regio von 7 verfügt. Volan Aegernal: Es heisst, dass man über Volandris im Rahmen geheimster Rituale Zugang zum eigentlichen Herz des Herzklosters erhält: zum Studienkreis von Volan Aegernal. Der Studienkreis ist eine für Außenstehende schwer verständliche Region, handelt es sich doch um einen mythischen Studienort, der nur durch ein tiefgehendes Verständnis der einen Macht erreicht werden kann und auch dann nur in der Welt des Geistes existiert. Die Adeptenprüfung im Haus Kurdalpan besteht dementsprechend auch nur aus der einen einzigen Prüfung des Wissens und Glaubens, indem der angehende Magier Volan Aegernal zum ersten Mal besucht. Dieser Besuch ist notwendig für das gemeinsame Grundverständnis aller Kurdalpan-Mystiker und signalisiert, dass er ab nun ein vollwertiger Magus des Hauses ist. Auch die Wenigen außergewöhnlichen Individuen, die ohne die direkten Lehren von Haus Kurdalpan, aber aufgrund ähnlicher Philosophie diesen Ort finden, werden ab diesem Zeitpunkt als Mitglieder des Hauses gesehen. Es wird gemunkelt, dass in Volan Aegernal ein gemeinsamer Studienzirkel mit Haus Margon-Magier des Orden des Lonkham besteht, aber außerhalb des Hauses Kurdalpan gibt es niemanden der dieses Gerücht je hätte beweisen können. In Volan Aegernal ist unglaubliches Wissen sowohl des Hauses als auch zur Macht an sich und den Kräften auf Kay Eriya abgelegt. Wenn Haus Kurdalpan-Magier die mundäne Welt verlassen, dann heisst es, dass sie entweder eins werden mit der Macht oder sich zwischenzeitlich als Weise in Volan Aegernal niederlassen. In der Zeiten der Not oder des Krieges soll sich immer wieder fast das gesamte Haus nach Volan Aegernal zurückgezogen haben, nur um Jahre später plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts wieder aufzutauchen. Weitere wichtige Personen Geschichte Magie Die Ausbildung zum Kurdalpan-Magus dauert sehr lange. Nach 20 Jahren der Grundlehre hat man das Basisverständnis aufgebracht um sich als Magister bezeichnen zu dürfen. Die Lehren des Kurdalpan werden größtenteils mündlich weitergegeben. Die Lehrlinge des Hauses lernen daher zu Beginn ihrer Lehrzeit mentale Riten und trainieren intensiv ihren Geist, um die späteren Lehren erfassen, memorieren und reflektieren zu können. Es ist daher verständlich, dass die Suche nach passenden Lehrlingen sehr lange dauert, müssen sie doch weitaus höheres intellektuelles Potenzial mitbringen als der Breite Durchschnitt des gemeinen Volkes. Obwohl es kaum schriftliche Werke gibt, existieren in den Köpfen der Kurdalpan-Magier ganze Tractatus und Summae, über die auch angeregter Diskurs herrscht. Die Lehren werden nur in wenigen Bereichen dogmatisch weitergegeben, sondern jeder Magus muss sich mit den Konzepten kritisch auseinandersetzen, um sie letztlich verstehen zu können. Jeder einzelne Kurdalpan-Magus ist daher als ein wandelndes Lexikon zu betrachten. Der Grundglaube der Lehren des Kurdalpan begründet sich in der Suche nach der wahren Macht. Die wahre Macht wird als jene Kraft und Energie gesehen, die alles begründet, ermöglicht und auch wieder tilgt. Es ist verlockend, die wahre Macht als Substitut für den Magiebegriff zu erklären, geht aber tatsächlich weit darüber hinaus. Beim Studium der einen Macht gibt es kein Herunterbrechen in Kategorien, Arts oder Forms. Kurdalpan-Magier lernen lediglich die äusserst komplexe Kurdalpan-Lore, die ihr tiefgreifendes Verständnis der Natur der Macht gegenüber ausdrückt. Kurdalpan Lore nützt dem magischen Verständnis des Magus enorm und ist die Grundlage jeder Kurdalpan-Magie. Kurdalpan-Magier glauben in ihren Lehren nicht an die Dualität von Gut und Böse. Ihre Lehren konzentrieren sich einzig und allein auf die Beobachtung und Beeinflußung der Macht, die inhärent weder gut noch böse ist. Die eigentliche Dualität, die allem zugrunde liegt, besteht für Kurdalpan-Magier aus dem Zusammenfließen und dem Auseinanderfließen der Macht. Überall dort, wo Macht sich konzentriert, entsteht Mystik und Leben, Chaos und Kreativität. Überall dort wo sie auseinander fließt, vergeht Leben, entsteht Ordnung und vergeht Magie in der Mundänität. Diese Dualität schlicht mit nur mit Creo und Perdo gleichzusetzen, wird dem Glauben nicht gerecht, da dies nur einen Aspekt des Zusammen- und Auseinanderflußes von Macht darstellt. Spell Crafting Die Dualität, also die zwei sich ewig ändernden Zustände der Macht von Zusammenfließen und Auseinanderfließen, ist auch ein maßgebliches Grundelement in der mythischen Magie des Hauses. Der Magier tut nichts anderes als den Magiefluß entweder im Zustand der Flußrichtung zu ändern oder zu Intensivieren. Dies kann ein Kurdalpan, je fortgeschrittener in der Lehre, umso brachialer, meist agieren Kurdalpan-Magier aber eher subtil. Bereits durch Beobachten, Taten oder Diskussionen kann der Magiefluss beeinflußt werden, was dem Zaubern eines Magiers gleichkommt. Viele Kurdalpan-Magier verfügen daher über Silent oder Subtle Gift. Ein weiterer Aspekt der Kurdalpan-Philosophie besagt, dass nichts aus Nichts geschaffen oder zerstört werden kann. Kurdalpan-Magier zaubern behände mit allen Aspekten der Magie, in dem sie vorhandene Macht verändern. Um aber Creo oder Perdo wirken zu können, benötigen sie Vis. Ohne Vis liegen solche Effekte ausserhalb des Limits eines Kurdalpan-Magus. Spell Casting The Kurdalpan-Magician practices a special form of spontaneous magic. *Spell Casting Base: (STA + INT)x2 + Aura + Stress Die :*No Fatigue is ever lost by spell casting :*Creo- or Perdo-Spells are not possible without use of Vis. *Spell Casting Base = Spell Level reached :*1 appropriate Vis adds 5 Levels to Spell Casting Base Kurdalpan-Lore fungiert im Rahmen der Zauberei wie Spell Mastery. Ausserdem werden Kurdalpanmagier mit der Zeit gegenüber der Macht und dem Übernatürlichen immer feinfühliger. Daher kann Kurdalpan Lore auch genau wie Magic Sensitivity verwendet werden, ohne allerdings anfällig gegenüber Magie zu werden. Dies zeigt, dass Jemandem, der in den Wegen und Lehren der einen Macht geschult ist, kaum das Geheimnisvolle und Rätselhafte entgeht, das in der Welt am Rande der Mundänität existiert. Aufrechterhalten von Magie Kurdalpan-Magier sind keine Enchanter und können daher mythische Effekte nur durch Konzentration aufrecht erhalten. Allerdings haben sie gelernt, komplexe Gedankenmuster im Kopf zu behalten, weshalb sie, solange sie sich konzentrieren, auch mehrere Sprüche aufrecht erhalten können. Entscheidend ist hierfür hauptsächlich die Komplexität ihrer gezauberten Magie. Holding Spells The Kurdalpan-Magician can have more than one spell active at the same time if he chooses to do so. *Number of Spells active: Concentration + Kurdalpan Lore = max. Sum of Magnitudes *For one Fatigue invested: (Concentration + Kurdalpan Lore) x 2 Longevity Ein Leben in Reinheit Die Ability Kurdalpan Lore wird von allen Aging Rolls abgezogen. Dies stellt das asketische Leben eines Kurdalpan-Magus dar, das sich auf Grund seiner mythischen Balance und Entrücktheit stark auf seine weltliche Existenz und Gesundheit auswirkt. Auch auf Würfe zum Erholen, beim Heilen von Wunden oder bei der Abwehr von mundänen Krankheiten darf Kurdalpan Lore als Bonus eingesetzt werden. Das Ritual des körperlichen Transzendenz Im Haus Kurdalpan existiert als Major House Mystery das Ritual der körperlichen Transzendenz. Das Ritual wird in der großen Volans Aegernis gehütet und nur an die Ältesten gelehrt. Mithilfe dieses Rituals kann ein Kurdalpan-Magus zu einem Geistwesen werden, das entweder diese Existenz vollständig verlässt oder als unsterbliches Mentem-Geschöpf beliebig lange weiter über das Antlitz Kay Eriyas wandeln kann. Ein transzendierter Kurdalpan-Mystiker wird zu einem magischen Wesen (Magic Might in der Höhe von Kurdalpan Lore + Magnitude des höchsten jemals gewirkten Zauberspruches) und kann nur noch in magischen Regios körperlich interagieren. Um sich in der mundänen Welt oder anderen Regios zu manifestieren, muss er Magie wirken. Magic Might darf vom transzendierten Magus wie Vis verwendet werden. Auf diese Weise kann ein Kurdalpan-Magus Zauber auch von Dauer wirken. Allerdings muss er Magic Might für jeden Zauber aufwenden, dessen Magnitude seinen Kurdalpan Lore-Wert übersteigt und zwar um soviele Magic Might-Punkte (z.B.: Hermes Portal/ Lv. 75 hat eine Magnitude von 15; verfügt ein Kurdalpan-Magier über einen Kurdalpan-Lore-Score von 9, so muss er noch 6 Might Points aus seinem Vorrat aufwenden, um den Zauber überhaupt wirken zu können.) Forschung und Studien Da es kaum Bücher gibt für den Kurdalpan-Magus und fremde Bücher über Magie als Lehren-verwässernd angesehen werden, konzentrieren sich Kurdalpan-Magier auf die innere Auseinandersetzung und dem simplen Üben von Zauberei. Da sie hier effiziente Beobachter und Forscher sind generieren sie auch wesentlich mehr Wissen aus praktischem Üben. Study Table * Practice generates 8 experience points per season if the mages studies fully. Politik Das Haus Kurdalpan zählt zu den verschlosseneren und geheimnisvolleren der Kol'abaha-Häuser. Sehr viele Mitglieder schwören einen Schwur des Friedens und lehnen jegliche Gewalt ab. Innerhalb der Kol'abaha zählen die Kurdalpanmagier zu den Verfechtern von Dezentralisierung, Diskurs und Demokratie. Aufgrund ihrer eigenwilligen Lehrphilosophie gibt es aber nur wenige Werke und Aufzeichnungen von ihnen. Mentalitäten und Strömungen Haus Kurdalpan ist einer der klassischen Mysterienkulte in der Kol'abaha und verfügt als solcher über etliche Geheimlehren und Kulte innerhalb des Hauses. Zu den namhaftesten zählen: * Die Jünger des Diskurses von Parrio * Der Kreis des grauen Raben * Der Kult des Abdokrates * Der Glaubenszirkel der Wintersonne * Der Hammer von Orthagas Category:Kay Eriya Category:Kolabaha